1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, in which the number of point light sources looks more than what they are actually mounted and shine like shooting stars.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) is used for a vehicle lamp. FIG. 20 shows an example of a head lamp 10 using LED point light sources 3. Due to directivity and narrow radiation angle the LED, when a lamp is configured, a plurality of LEDs are disposed on a light emitting surface to extend a radiation area, increasing cost and power consumption. Therefore, it is desirable to elegantly illuminate the light emitting surface with a few point light sources and improve visibility through stereoscopic light emission rather than planar light emission.
A lighting module of Patent Document 1 disposes an LED on the bottom of a bowl-shaped reflector and provides a step on an inner surface of the reflector to reflect light emitted from the LED approximately in parallel to the front, allowing a point light source to be seen big. However, such a structure equally shines the light-emitting surface, and visibility is not excellent.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.